Jeffrey, Jaden, and Friends' Adventures of Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade
Jeffrey, Jaden, and Friends' Adventures of Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade is an upcoming Jeffrey and Friends' Storm Adventures and Jaden's Adventures movie created by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Jeffrey, Jaden and their teams reunite with Indiana Jones and embark on another adventure to find the Holy Grail before the Nazis do. Along the way, Indy reunites with his dad who have had their issues over the years. Can they put aside their differences in order to find the Grail? Trivia *Same guest star heroes and villains from Raiders of the Lost Ark and The Temple of Doom. Scenes The Knight and The Holy Grail *(Indiana Jones, Team Slifer and the Justice Guardians come into a chamber where an elderly man and several cups are) *Jeffrey: Whoa... *Beetles: Hey. Who is that guy? *Xion: No idea. Unless... *(The man appears to be a knight with a sword and a book in front of him) *Xion: *stays close to Jeffrey* *(They carefully approach the knight) *Jesse: Uh... excuse us, but- *(The knight grabs his sword and swings it to Indiana and the teams) *Jeffrey: Whoa! Hey! *(The knight attempts to swing his sword down on them but is so old that he falls on his back) *Fluttershy: Oh, my. Are you all right? *Jewel: What was that all about? *Twilight: He must be the protector of the Grail. *Bartok: He sure looks old enough. *Indiana: *helps the old knight up* *Jeffrey: Sir, we don't want any trouble. *Grail Knight: ......... *slowly smiles* I knew you'd come...but my strength has left me. *Indiana: Who are you? *Grail Knight: The last of three brothers, who swore and oath to find the grail and to guard it. *Jeffrey: But that was many years ago. *Grail Knight: A long time to wait. *examines the outfits Indiana Jones, Jeffrey and Jaden are wearing* You're strangely dressed for knights. *Jaden: Thanks, but we're not exactly knights. What do you mean by that though? *Grail Knight: I was chosen, because I was the bravest and the most worthy. The honor was mine until another came to challenge me to single combat. *Jeffrey: Hm... *Alexis: We won't fight you. It wouldn't be fair for you at your age. *Xion: Besides, we're not here to fight, sir. *Grail Knight: *holds out his sword and offers it to Indy and the others* I pass to you who vanquished me. *Spike: Whoa... *Nails: What an honor! *Meowth: I don't know what to say... *Pedro: This is poppin'!! It's poppin' what's goin' down! We're gonna be guardians!! *Xion: Wow... *Jaden: ...... Listen. Sir? We're honored by the offer, but... *(Elsa and Donovan enter the chamber) *Scamper: *sarcastically* Look who decided to show up... *Patch: *growls* *Mitsuki: We've done like you asked. We got you to the grail. Our job here is done. *Batty: Yeah. So let us go! *Donovan: *approaches the many different grails* Which one is it? *Grail Knight: You must choose. But choose wisely. For as the true Grail will bring you life, the false grail will take it from you. *Blu: *gulps* Sounds super risky... *Twilight: So it's a matter of choice. *Jaden: *eyeballs at the many grails and instantly spots the right one but keeps it to himself* *Jeffrey: Hm... *Donovan: *to Team Slifer and the Justice Guardians* Well? Which one is it? *Jaden: We got past the challenges and got you to the grail. This wasn't part of the deal. *Jeffrey: *growls* So why don't you choose one yourself? *(Donovan and Elsa examine the many different grails) *Donovan: I'm not a historian. I have no idea what it looks like. Which one is it? *Elsa: Let me choose. *Donovan: Thank you, doctor. *Spike: *whispers* If they find the right one, we're doomed... *Xion: *hides behind Jeffrey* *(Indiana Jones and the Grail Knight look at each other) *(Elsa finds a golden grail encrested with jewels and gives it to Donovan) *Donovan: *holding it in amazement on his face* Oh yes! ...... It's more beautiful than I'd ever imagine! *Jeffrey: *to Jaden telepathically* Think that's the one? *Jaden: *speaks telepathically* No. That's not the one. Master Osiris told me which one it is. *Jeffrey: ...! *speaks telepathically* Oh, my... *Donovan: *takes the the golden grail over to the well of water* This certainly is the cup of the King of Kings. *(He fills the grail with water) *Nails: *gulps nervously* *Donovan: Eternal life! *drinks from the grail* *Jaden: ......!!! *speaks telepathically* Bro... Cover Xion's eyes. She won't wanna see this. *Jeffrey: *covers Xion's eyes* *Xion: ...?! Daddy? *Jeffrey: Just keep your eyes covered, Xion. *(Nothing seems to happen to Donovan and he just smiles) *Jeffrey: *watches carefully while covering Xion's eyes* *Donovan: .....!!!!!!!!! *starts to feel something happen to him* *Meowth: Huh? *Donovan: *starts to feel weak from getting older* *(As he got older, his body aged fast!) *Donovan: *walks over to Elsa* What happened to me....? *grabs her by the arms* *Elsa: *screams as Donovan aged rapidly* *Donovan: What.... is... happening?!!? *Elsa: *keeps screaming* *Jaden: ....!!!! *covers his mouth in disgust as Donovan aged* *Jeffrey: *gasps* *Donovan: *ages into a skeleton!* *Jeffrey: Oh, gods... *Alexis: *holds Jaden's arm super tight* *Blu: *hugs Jewel close* *Fluttershy: *gasps* *(As he aged rapidly, Indiana quickly got Elsa out of Donovan's grip and pushes) *(What's left of Donovan hits a wall, falls into pieces and turns into dust) *Grail Knight: He chose...poorly. *Xion: Daddy? What happened? *Jeffrey: *gulps and removes his hands* *Xion: ....!!!!! *gasps in shock and covers her mouth* Is..... Is that...? *Jeffrey: *nods* *Rarity: *faints* *Jaden: It's what's left of him.... *Xion: ...Whoa... *Rafael: He got what he deserved. *AppleJack: Now it's a matter of which grail is the right one. *Nathan: ..... Guess it's our turn now.... *Jeffrey: *to Jaden* Shall we? *Jaden: I know which one it is. * Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films